knight_rider_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WittgenTT5/Rstein
"Hi there! I'm WittgenTT5/Rstein, the Page Industries TLW-728R Supercomputer. Or Rstein in short." WittgenTT5/Rstein, Page Industries TLW-728R Supercomputer or Rstein as pretty much everyone calls him, is a matte black Volvo 850 T-5R wagon formerly owned by Page Industries owner Bob Page and his right hand Walton Simons. In other words: "Rstein, the supercomputer on wheels." History What once started out in June 2000 as a very loved Volvo V70 R AWD, no one lives forever. So did the owner of that one V70, and it ended up in the hands of Page Industries owner and CEO Bob Page in early 2005. Page, being a fan of Volvos since he was a kid, wanted to create something like K.I.T.T: A almost invincible supercar with a supercomputer on board. Since he owns Page Industries and VersaLife, he is a multi-bilionaire, so money and time were no object. Basically, PI took that V70 Page bought a few months earlier, backported the 850 body panels on the P1 V70 chassis, turning a V70R into a 850 T-5R. Page Industries then took a TLW-728R Supercomputer, had it installed in the car, and so was WittgenTT5/Rstein born, codename: Project TT5/R. About two months after Rstein was built in June 2013, one of his builders told him that he would be used for evil intent, which turned him against his owners, causing him to be shut down and placed in storage. 4 years later in March 2017, shortly after the Ingot Rider moved to The Netherlands, it was rebooted. And what then happened is history. Rstein's Specs Page-Simons Compound Nano-Reinforced Shell: '''Or Page Compound in short. This makes Rstein invulnerable to, well actually just about everything. There are very few things that can affect it: very powerful lasers and strong acids. There also has been one instance that a computer virus (the same one who, ironically, killed Wittgenstein the Supercomputer a few decades ago) completely negated the NRS causing Rstein's engine to explode, effectively destroying him and nearly killing Mewfan in the process. This, however, was fixed after Rstein rebuilt himself overnight, that same day he got killed. '''Programmable Nanites:' '''These repair damage to all components of Rstein's body, powertrain and interior, and they also can alter Rstein's appearance, see Transformations. '''Pyroclastic Shielding: '''Another feature looked off the Knight Industries Two Thousand. It enables Rstein to withstand temperatures up to 3500 degrees Fahrenheit/1925 degrees Celcius. '''Hyperjump': A further development of KITT's Turbo Boost, it enables Rstein to jump. Pursuit Boost: '''This temporarily gives Rstein a insane increase in speed, useful for towing, breaking through walls or to flee from something. '''Page Industries TurboTwin-Matic ECVT: Rstein's special gearbox. Nearly infinite gear ratios which are continiously varied depending on speed and load. The E in ECVT stands for it's special powder clutch which prevents him from creeping while in Drive. Transformations: With this and the Programmable Nanites, Rstein can become a completely different car, with extreme customization options. From a rally-ready Subaru Justy 4WD, a bog standard Saab 9-5 to a Volvo V70 police car with the Yamaha 4.4 V8 or even the Knight Industries Three Thousand, if it occurs in its database, he can change to it and get the abilities of that car, as long as they do not overwrite his own. In The Nameless story, he transformed into: A Volvo V60 PHEV A 245 Turbo with a V70 R engine A 3rd generation Subaru Forester XT A carbon copy of Mewfan's own Justy 4WD Turbo ECVT And back to a 850 TT5/R. Auto Tune: fixme: better name and expansion required This allows Rstein to change it's apperance, not as radical as Transformations though. From a 850 T-5R to a V70 XC, he can also drop his rear end and become a Volvo 850 Sedan. B5235T5-R engine: This is what makes this brick GO FAST: his 951 hp strong Volvo-PI 2.3 25V Twin Turbo inline five power plant. Beryllium internals, two turbos, camless valve actuation with VVL and simulated "VVTL kick", 20,000 RPM redline, super short stroke and best of all: it sounds like a F1 car thanks to it's sky high redline. Coupled to a ECU with more calculating power than the Knight Industries Three Thousand itself, the PI TT-M ECVT, a AWD system with more computing power than the FLAG supercomputers, it accelerates from 0-60 in 1.2 seconds, has a top speed of around 440 kmh/275 mph, and due to it's special brakes, he can stop from 402 kmh/250 mph to zero in less than 6 seconds. Page Industries TLW-728R Supercomputer: This makes Rstein Rstein: the Page Industries TLW-728R Supercomputer on board of this Volvo. He can also play games, music, video or show Mewfan's NotePad on his windshield. A bit of a pastime to Mewfan is playing Deus Ex Multiplayer or GTA: FiveReborn with Rstein in Auto Cruise during long trips. Rotating License Plates: This makes Rstein pretty much immume for APBs, he can cycle through his main plate which is RS-731-N (RS-TEI-N), a fake plate that says 72-TL-WW, and a 1960s Californian plate saying "RSTEIN", a shoutout to VD90Rstein, who has a similar plate. Hyper Pursuit Mode: Ever seen Season 4 of Knight Rider? Where they introduced Super Pursuit Mode to KITT? Well, this takes SPM to a whole 'nother level! After Rstein was blown to pieces thanks to that computer virus, The Foundation for Law And Government went crazy on this 850, and added a rocket-fast Hyper Pursuit Mode. While it doesn't make Rstein look like a Formula One car like KITT's Super Pursuit Mode or VD90Rstein's Pursuit Mode, Hyper Pursuit Mode in this case gives Rstein a bigger rear spoiler, a rear diffuser, ultra low ride height, and maximum power from his B5304TT5-R power plant. If used with 151 octane super gasoline, Rstein can hit speeds up to 454 mph/730 km/h. This, however, puts a enormous strain on the powertrain, hence this "Super Pursuit Mode 2.0" wasn't used much. In fact, it was only used once in the Prequel, near the end to escape a exploding nuclear reactor.